The Perks of the Popular
by Anime Forever999
Summary: Naruto was never part of the popular group, so it really did surprise him when the school heart-throb, Sasuke Uchiha asked him for a favour, and not just any favour. It was a favour that involved him being the pretend boyfriend of Sasuke's which included holding hands, eating lunch together and all tat other couple stuff... Did he mention the dude was a total asshole? AU SasuNaru
1. I Don't Like You

**I Don't Like You**

I sat there, like I always did, talking, joking and hanging with my friends at what others would call the popular table. By my side were my two closest friends, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga; next to them were their best friends, Choji Akimichi and Rock Lee. Neji told a joke and Lee burst into laughter while I just let an amused smirk grow on my face, "Sasuke-kun!" my smirk faded when I heard a familiar voice screech behind me.

I groaned in an annoyed tone before placing my head into my folded arms on the table. Shika gave me a lazy pat on the back for comfort but I just shook him off and braced myself for the terror to come that is Sakura Haruno. I felt her approach, I don't know how, but surprisingly, she was popular amongst the guys so she sat on our table but she was a complete fan girl and was convinced that I was in love with her.

The other girls approached the table at a slower pace; I didn't have to look to tell since this was the routine every lunch time. Everyday Sakura would scream out my name and come running, she would push Shikamaru over and sit next to me, then she would flirt with me like crazy.

After a few seconds of dreading I could feel her sit next to me, "Sasuke-kun, wake up, your girlfriend is here!" she squealed in my ear; I sat up, scooted closer to Neji and growled at the girl.

"Firstly, I wasn't asleep I was trying to hide from you, secondly, if you were my girlfriend, I'd probably kill myself." Neji snickered behind me and Lee full out laughed, trust me when I say I'm not the only one who wanted Sakura gone. I saw Shika give me a smirk over Sakura's shoulder and I gave him one back.

"Don't talk like that Sasuke-kun, people will misunderstand." She said as she grabbed my arm and squished it against her flat chest. I ripped my arm out of her grasp and moved even closer to Neji who had to move back so he had some breathing space. She tried to pout but only succeeded in making her face look uglier, I cringed at her before looking away, it was too much to bear. "Seriously, if you say things like that I may have to find a new guy, would you like that?" she asked jokingly while leaning closer to me. I nodded my head zealously.

"Actually Sakura, I would love that. Please, leave me alone." The whole table burst out laughing, Sakura included, poor girl, we were laughing at her, not with her. She shook her head. "Oh Sasuke-kun, don't joke like that, guys will start throwing themselves at my feet and you'll be one of them." I take back the 'poor', this bitch couldn't take a hint; the day I throw myself at her feet will be the day I beg her to leave me alone or do me a favor and end my tortured life.

My gaze hardened, I couldn't deal with her anymore.

"Listen Sakura, I don't like you, never have, never will. In fact, your very existence repulses me." The whole table grew silent and it seemed to affect the whole room because everyone grew deadly quiet. She laughed hysterically like I had said the funniest thing in the world.

"Enough of the jokes now, you're not very good at telling them." She was back to clinging to my arm like I didn't just tell her she makes me gag at the sight of her, I harshly rip my arm out of her clutch and stand up, the sudden movement causing her to fall off the bench to the floor. She stood up in a flash, "Sasuke-kun! Don't do that!" I growled at her angrily, I didn't want to get rough but she forced me to do it.

"Sakura, I HATE you, the very sight of you makes me sick, are you that stupid that you can't even understand that?" She stared at me astounded like I had said the most surprising thing ever; tears brimmed in her eyes and her bottom lip jutted out and quivered, I almost gagged at the scene.

"Please tell me you're joking Sasuke-kun! I love you!" I snorted before giving her a harsh glare.

"You know nothing about me, how can you love me?" The whole school was probably watching by now but I didn't mind, just more humiliation for Sakura. Her eyes were wide, her make-up smudged and her short dress was ruffled from where she kept pulling at it; her green eyes narrowed into a scowl.

"You're lying to me; I'm the only person you could possibly ever love!" I raised an eyebrow, was she serious? Or was she just delusional? I smirked playfully at her and saw her falter slightly.

"As a matter of fact, I do have someone so would you just fuck off?" Her jaw dropped and she stood there for a moment, stupefied; she then wiped her eyes once more, successfully smudging her make-up further, before stomping out of the lunch hall. I didn't even watch her go; I just sat back down to finish my lunch, acting like the whole thing never happened. There was silence once more before my whole table burst into laughter.

"That was so funny!" Tenten laughed out loud next to Hinata Hyuga who giggled quietly. The loud brunette was leaning on Shino Aburame who wasn't making a sound but looked quite happy under his coat. Neji nodded in agreement.

"At least you finally got her to go away" they all nodded in agreement. The room was filled with chatter once more. There wasn't much noise at our table until Shikamaru asked me a question.

"Who's the person you're with?" he asked lazily; he was slumped over on the table with his eyes closed, a tired yawn escaped his mouth. Every eye turned to me.

"Yes, who is this youthful person? I would love to meet them!" Lee exclaimed excitedly; I paled visibly, I seriously didn't think of that but I couldn't tell them truth or it could have gotten to Sakura somehow... ok, I doubt any of them would tell Sakura anything but I couldn't risk it.

"You don't know them, I'll bring them to the table tomorrow." They nodded and continued with their meal without question, I cringed in my mind, now I was going to have to find someone to be my fake boyfriend or girlfriend, and it can't be some annoying fan girl or it wouldn't be natural, everyone knew I would never date a fan girl.

It wasn't a secret to the school that I was bi, it was one of the things that made me the most popular boy in the school, that, and my charms and good looks. I could feel Shikamaru's stare burn into the side of my head; he could tell that I was lying but before he could say anything else I got up quickly and made my way out of the school. I walked out the front entrance as soon as the bell for class rang, I had English next; I already knew enough about Shakespeare so I decided to skip. I strolled down the pavement towards the park that was located near the school; I entered it and gave a relieved sigh when I didn't see many people, just a few old couples and some kids.

I went over to the less populated area and sat down underneath a big tree; I set my bag down next to me as I closed my eyes with a sigh, my thoughts drifted back to lunch. I didn't care what happened to Sakura, I actually hoped she was crying at that moment, but I did care about what she was probably going to tell the whole school when I don't walk into school tomorrow with a boyfriend or girlfriend on my arm.

Don't get me wrong, I could care less if a bad rumor spreads and I fall to the bottom of the food chain, in fact I would prefer the solitary to being with too many people. It was just the fact that it was Sakura. I don't know why but everything she does, I hate, so if I lose all of my friends because of her, I will hunt her down and personally make sure she sees hell. Plus, because it's Sakura, she's probably going to spread some rumor about me loving her so much that I made up an excuse to get her jealous or something.

I sighed again and tilted my head back on the tree; the wind blew and ruffled my hair soothing my senses completely.

I wanted to fall asleep but a constant calling wouldn't let me, I realized that someone was trying to catch my attention so I snapped my eyes open and was met by beautiful blue orbs.

* * *

I think the whole school was present when the school heart throb, Sasuke Uchiha harshly broke up with the most wanted girl, Sakura Haruno in the school lunch hall. To me, it was quite a funny sight to see, I sat a quite far distance on my small table with my only three friends, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka and Gaara Sabaku. Ino was cheering silently for Sasuke to make the pink haired girl cry harder, they had history, her and Sakura had been best friends until they entered High School, then she went crazy and bleached her brown hair before dying it bubblegum pink before ditching Ino for the popular crowd.

Ino wasn't ugly, she could easily walk over there and claim a place at the popular table like it was natural but just chose not to sit anywhere near that bubblegum bitch. Gaara watched the scene quietly but amusement was clear in his eyes and Kiba was cheering alongside Ino, just because he liked fights. I, Naruto Uzumaki, just sat there, laughing silently at parts and watching with great intensity.

Once the bubblegum bitch (our little nickname for her) left, her whole table burst into a fit of laughter, it wasn't a big surprise since almost everyone in the school hated her but for some reason guys where attracted to her at the same time (not me of course). I watched the poplars' converse between laughs before Sasuke got up and abruptly left the hall, I watched him leave but my eyes lingered a bit longer than they were supposed to. I turned back to my friends and joined in the conversation until the bell rang shortly after.

I gathered my stuff before I rushed out of school, I had English next and I wasn't in the mood for more Shakespeare. I walked out of the front door and was hit by a wave of air that warmed me right up; I started down the street, my headphones on already and I bobbed my head to the beat. I passed the park and I watched the kids play for a second before turning to look away but I caught something out of the corner of my eye; it was dark compared to its light surroundings so it wasn't hard to notice. My eyes were drawn to it and I was stopped by what I saw, the most popular guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha, was sitting over there by a tree falling asleep. I stood there for a second, stunned and watched him before I gathered up all my courage and approached him; I stood right in-front of him and called out to him.

"Hey," he didn't respond. I crouched down so we were face to face and called again, "hey," I felt bad about trying to wake him up but I didn't want to lose my chance to actually have a conversation with him. The wind came and it messed with his hair, it looked so soft and I really wanted to touch it but I resisted and called out again. "Hey!" His eyes snapped open in surprise, I'd never seen them up close before; they were a very deep black, but as the sun's light shone, you could detect small amounts of crimson red in them, they were truly breath taking.

* * *

**AN:****Hey, hope you liked my new story so far, ;D please follow, favourite and/or review.**


	2. Will You Go Out With Me?

**AN: Woow! I didn't expect so many people to respond to this story at only the first chapter so thank you very much to the people who did, it made me oh so very happy! XDDD**

**Special thanks to falsedfaith691 for being the first follow, favourite and review! You get 1000 cookies! XDDD**

Thank you: **falsedfaith691, Sayuri36ani, jonna90, otakuninja14, PrincessAnime08, cccccCc, ChasingPhantoms, MistSpade, foxxxy, myownperson20106667, Pernicia Hart, SaikaMasaomi, Gemini Rose12, Bryanishere, Xxshayxx7, Teppen, YaoiChick1000, DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, moonlightclock and magicglenda **for favouriting.

Thank you: **falsedfaith691, Sayuri36ani, Unwavering Heart, 1Dlove123, otakuninja14, PrincessAnime08, zombieland vampirehunter, foxxxy, Chenellie19, alwaysstaygray, Eziali, Narutopokefan, myownperson2010667, Pernicia Hart, LittleButtKicker, SaikaMasaomi, Sneaky-Ninja-Muffin, Nell194, Shadeofblue, Gemini Rose12, Bryanishere, Xxshayxx7, The Corrupted Nerd, Save Me From Candy, Teppen, CreativeJustice, lj2903, nelle13, ForgetfulMangoes and KyouyaxCloud **for following.

Beta'd by **ShadowMaster7**

**Review Replies at the bottom XP**

* * *

**Will You Go Out With Me?**

We stared at each other for what felt like hours before he opened his mouth.

"What's your name?" he asked softly, I hesitated before I decided to reply.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he nodded and sat up straighter, losing his calm posture.

"I'm Sasu-"

"Yes, I know, Sasuke Uchiha." He looked shocked that I knew his name so I decided to explain.

"You're the most popular boy in the school." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; he considered this before nodding again, even he knew he was insanely popular.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting into a more comfortable position, since he didn't tell me to leave I guessed he was ok with my company.

"Trying to get away from everyone," he closed his eyes again to relax, I nodded slowly before realizing what he just said.

"Do you want me to leave then?" my voice was slightly panicked; he opened his eyes quickly and shook his head frantically.

"No, sorry, that's not what I meant; I'm actually kind of enjoying your company, unlike other people's." He growled angrily, I knew who he was talking about straight away.

"Yeah I saw, rough break-up man," I patted his shoulder lightly in comfort; his narrowed eyes flicked to mine.

"What do you mean break-up? We weren't even dating in the first place!" I was very confused.

"But Sakura told everyone that you guys were dating." He groaned with frustration, he grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Don't believe a thing that comes out of that girl's mouth because trust me, it's all bullshit!" when he finally let me go I laughed hard, I'd never seen that side of Sasuke before and it was quite refreshing to know that not everybody's perfect.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm right here. It's not good to keep everything to yourself." I gave him my most comforting smile and he gave me a small one back that made my heart skip a beat; he hesitated slightly before he spilled everything. He told me what happened everyday and how today he was sick of it; he told me about the lie he said to his friends and how he needs a girlfriend or boyfriend so Sakura doesn't spread annoying rumors. I nodded as he talked and didn't dare interrupt.

"Sounds rough, what are you going to do?" I asked once he had finished speaking, he kept his eyes trained on the ground.

"I don't know." he murmured quietly. I looked back at the kids in the park, I really wished I could help in any way I can, so I told him that.

"I'll help any way I can; after all you really don't deserve to be in this kind of situation." I could feel his stare burning into the side of my face as I said it but I didn't mind. I turned to face him and gave him a smile which he returned.

"You _can_ help me," my eyes brightened. "You can be my boyfriend." I froze, did he just say what I think he said? I coughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that? I thought I heard you say you wanted ME to be YOUR boyfriend." He nodded.

"That is what I said; didn't you say you would help any way you could? Well this is helping." I shook my head frantically, this could not be happening.

"That's not what I meant! I meant I could help you find a girlfriend or boyfriend, I have a friend that would probably love to help you!" I winced inwardly as I offered Ino up for the job but I shook it off, she wouldn't mind, in fact, she'd love to make Sakura cry. He shook his head, his eyes were determined.

"No, I want you, go out with me." I felt my heart stop and a blush creep onto my face, "once this is all over, you can dump me like there's no tomorrow, I promise." He added on, making my heart ache for a reason I didn't understand. I looked him in the eye and saw his unwavering resolve, I groaned before nodding, I was going to regret this but, I didn't want to let go of this opportunity that I would never get again. I nodded more firmly, reassuring myself that nothing bad would happen.

"Ok, I'll go out with you."

* * *

I looked into his blue eyes, my dark ones filled with more glee than I ever expected to feel. Sure, I could probably get any girl or guy I wanted but this guy was different, he didn't only see me as some hot guy, instead of fawning over me, he listened to my problems and offered to help in any way he could.

Although I felt a pang of guilt for twisting his good intentions like that, I was overcome with happiness when he agreed, I actually hugged him. I reached out and grabbed his shoulders and brought him into my chest, his head rested in the crook of my neck and I buried my nose in his hair. It was hesitant but he wrapped his arms around my waist while mine where firm around his shoulders. He felt so good against me, it felt so right that I didn't want to let him go but it was getting late and we had to get home. I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"Thank you, I'll owe you forever," he gave me a smile, a very cute smile may I add, his dimples shown and his teeth bared; I felt like pulling him back into my embrace but refrained I gave him a happy smile back, I normally didn't smile but there was just something about him that made me so incredibly happy. "Where do you live? I'll walk you home." he looked at me with a surprised expression; I had to suppress my chuckle at his face.

"You don't have to, I live close by." I shook my head, if there was one thing about me that I loved, it was the fact that I was stubborn.

"No, it's my job since I am your boyfriend now." He blushed and shook his head.

"Fake boyfriend." he added softly, I smiled at him; it was obvious that I'd won.

"Fake or not, it's the boyfriend's duty to walk their partner home." I stated as I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together; his hand was soft and felt nice against mine. He blushed even more which made him look even cuter and he led the way towards his house, not bothering to remove his hand from mine. I gave a superior smirk; this was going to be fun.

* * *

I waited by the front window, Sasuke told me yesterday that he was going to pick me up so I should wait for him to come. I hated to admit it but I was excited, I couldn't wait to see him again but I was really dreading school and all the rumors that would definitely come.

"What are you waiting for little brother?" I turned from the window to see my two elder brothers; they were twins but looked nothing alike.

"Nothing you need to know about Dei" I answered, they both shared looks of understanding as they knew I wouldn't want to talk about it. I loved my brothers, they were really the best, the oldest; Deidara had long blond hair from our father and grey/blue eyes while the youngest, Kyuubi, had longer red hair from our mother and red eyes to match. He also had identical marks on his face that I had on mine; all three of us were really close, but Dei and Kyuu hardly ever leave each other's sides.

"Seriously little bro, why aren't you going to school? If you don't leave now you're going to be late." Kyuubi told me this time, I looked at the clock and cursed, if Sasuke didn't get here soon, we would both be late for school.

"I am supposed to be getting a ride." I said looking back out the window and sighing with relief when I saw a familiar raven haired teen approach the front door. I opened it before he had a chance to knock. "Hey!" I greeted, Sasuke was a little taken aback but gave me a small smile none the less.

"Hey, ready to go?" I nodded enthusiastically while making my way out the door, "bye guys!" I shouted over my shoulder, my brothers giving me looks of curiosity. We walked down the front path, "so, where's your car?" he spared me a glance and pulled my hand into his, I blushed slightly and looked down to the ground.

"At home, I brought my motorcycle." My eyes widened and I stopped in my tracks.

"Motorcycle?" I asked skeptically while hoping silently that I heard wrong. He nodded; a small smirk making itself known on his face, this bastard was messing with me! He pulled me towards the vehicle, it's coat was a shiny black with dark blue streaks running across it; I looked at it in awe. "It's so pretty," I murmured as a hesitantly touched it, "is it new?" I asked while my eyes inspected every bit of the ride.

"Nope, I've had it for years; I just take very good care of it." I nodded and he walked past me and pulled out another helmet from the seat compartment, he handed it to me as he put on his own, "put this on." He ordered, I didn't bother arguing and slid it onto my head. He climbed onto the vehicle and held out his hand, I felt thankful to the helmet for hiding my deep blush as I took his outstretched hand in my own and carefully climbed onto the bike. "Hold onto me tightly" I ignored the mock in his tone and wrapped my arms around his waist, clutching onto him as if my life depended on it, and in my opinion, it did. I felt the vibrations of his chuckle as he laughed, "don't worry so much, you won't die," he soothed as he started up the motorcycle.

"You won't be saying that when I'm road kill." i murmured just loud enough for him to head; he laughed again and I just wanted to melt at the melodious sound, he didn't bother answering and rode off towards school, A.K.A my impending doom.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**falsedfaith691: **Aww thanks ;D Dont worry, he wont be a mean asshole, he'll be a loves to tease people more of an asshole. I hope this was enough fluff for you but if not, tell me please! Btw, if you didn't read what i wrote at the start of the chapter, read it now!

**PrincessAnime08: **Thank you very much Hime-sama :D

**Shiona Acitiu: **Hehe, thanks ;)

**ShadowMaster7: **You did and i forgot to write it on the other chapter sorry! But i wrote it on this one so don't you worry your pretty little head! X)

**Pernicia Hart: **Aww, thanks and you're welcome i guess :]

**Gemini Rose12: **Thanks! I wasn't sure if that bit was going to be good but i'm glad you liked it! XD

**Bryanishere: **The romance is coming, you gotta wait for it! :)

**Xxshayxx7: **Aww really? Thanks ;] No stop, you're making me blush! You sure know how to flatter someone don't'cha?

**Teppen: **Hehe, thanks ;D i can't wait till i update either!

**berry5tz: **Aww thanks, i hope you do read more! It would wouldn't it? I feel sorry for him, Sakura really needs to back off, and of course a restraining order helps with that ;P

**Jade (Guest): **No it doesn't end that, don't you worry :)

**AN: Hoped you liked this chapter, if you did and you haven't already, please follow favourite and/or review!**

**If you like NaruSasu too, please go check out my other story 'I Want my Phone Back!' if you haven't already!**


	3. Ready?

**AN: Here's the next chapter for you guys!**

Thank you: **pinkmilk1715, DeidarasLoverCheeze, Yaoi-forever7, Travilliono777, Interested Fan, Buddycomplex, Kiersten8211, randomidea, 0Eveely and Clayne **for favouriting.

Thank you: **pinkmilk1715, DeidarasLoverCheeze, MunkieMagic, Gofifarow, Tsuki Hanabira, SeasidalGirl, LeyCoo, Yaoi-forever7, yngblkguy, Missymysissy, Travilliono777, ToasterOven24, Buddycomplex, Salyrian, sparrowhawk13 and Clayne **for following.

Beta'd by **ShadowMaster7**

**Review Replies at bottom ;D**

* * *

**Ready?**

As I stepped off my motorbike in the school car park, I felt all eyes on the person that stood slightly behind me. I gave the onlookers a deathly glare before turning to face the scared blond, "listen it'll be fine, ok? I'll be here right beside you." I gave him a small smile which he returned tentatively before nodding. I grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers together, before making my way towards the front entrance of the school. I could ignore the curious and jealous stares of those present, I was used to them, but I knew Naruto wasn't so I did the best I that could do at that moment and gave him an encouraging squeeze of the hand.

I looked down to him and he looked up, there was a small height difference of about two inches but it made me feel as if I had to protect him, as if I was the 'guy' in the relationship, if you get what I mean. We shared hopeful smiles before I took a deep breath and opened the doors for us, Naruto entered and I followed shortly behind.

He led me to his locker and I could still feel all eyes on us, a tap on my shoulder made me turn from where I was leaning.

"Hey Sasuke," Neji greeted, I nodded at him in acknowledgement."That your boyfriend?" he asked, nodding in Naruto's direction who was too busy looking for his books to notice the other; I gave a lazy nod which he returned with his own acknowledging one after he inspected my 'boyfriend'. I suppressed a jealous growl when he gave a small smirk at the sight of my blond... wait, my blond? He looked at his watch as i had an inner battle with myself, "I've got to go, I'll see you at lunch." he said walking away not bothering to wait for my nod. I turned back to Naruto to see him staring at me oddly.

"Ready?" I asked smiling at him, he nodded and we took off towards my locker that wasn't far away, our hands linked once more, I really liked that feeling.

* * *

As I walked into my first class of the day I was ambushed by Ino who roughly dragged me over to my seat which was beside hers. She pushed me into it and my two other good friends, Kiba and Gaara, appeared, they all towered over me, their eyes glared into my skull and that wasn't a good sign.

"Spill." Ino ordered immediately, I gulped.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered out. Kiba glared.

"Why were you and Sasuke Uchiha holding hands and walking around school together?" he asked, I shrunk back in my chair; I didn't know if I should tell them but I didn't want to risk Sasuke being angry at me.

"We're dating?" I asked more than stated. Gaara stared at me indifferently while the other two glared.

"Since when?" he asked in a calm voice, I didn't know what to say but thankfully the bell came to my rescue.

"Oh look, there goes the bell, better get to your seats!" I chirped happily, Ino glared and opened her mouth to say something but the teacher walked in and cut her off. As they made their way to their seats I sighed in relief, Sasuke better be thankful for this.

* * *

I had been avoiding my friends since first period and was pretty prooud of my own ninja skills; as soon as the bell for lunch rang I raced to the door of the classroom but was cut off by my red headed friend Gaara. He cornered me along with Kiba and Ino once more, "hey guys, what's up?" I asked. Ino scrutinized me before sighing.

"Ok, we get it, you're in a relationship with Sasuke and we accept that, but next time, just tell us first." My eyes softened and I nodded giving the other blonde a hug.

"Sorry guys, I promise I'll tell you everything from now on. Which reminds me, today I'm going to sit with Sasuke at his table, is that ok?" They gave each other looks before nodding I grinned at them, "you guys are the best!" I exclaimed giving each of them a quick hug before rushing out of the classroom to meet my 'boyfriend'.

Before I could make it very far I bumped into a hard chest, looking up I saw it was the very person I had been looking for, "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" I asked as my hands clutched onto his shirt tighter due to the collision.

"I was waiting for you." He said, tightening his arms around my waist. I blushed at our closeness and he lent forward and buried his face in my hair, "your hair's soft," he breathed out in a muffled voice, I let out a small chuckle and pushed him away before grabbing his hand. I giggled at his cute, surprised face.

"Come on, don't we have to go meet your friends?" I asked with a smile as I led him towards the lunch hall. He gripped my hand tighter and nodded. Just before we entered the hall he pulled me up against him as he lent on a wall that was hidden by a door.

"Are you ready?" he asked in my ear. I nodded with a dumbfound expression; he chuckled in my ear sending shivers down my spine, "Good. But just for luck..." he lent towards me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek before pushing me away softly. I felt a blush completely overtake my face as he led us towards the hall; I refrained from lifting my hand to touch my tingling cheek and fought down my blush till it was just a faint hue.

* * *

As we walked into the hall I could feel every single pair of eyes on us completely but I ignored them and focused on Naruto, he was all I needed to think of at the moment. I casually went over to the table and sat in my usual space and Naruto sat in the empty space Shikamaru had made for him. "Guys this is Naruto," I gestured to the blond, he gave a small wave and a big smile, "and Naruto, these are people you don't need to know," I continued gesturing to the rest of the table. They were all there, even Sakura which surprised me because I thought she would never show her ugly face around here again. Tenten hit me from across the table.

"That's mean, you should introduce people properly," she turned to Naruto; "it's been a long time since we've talked hasn't it?" Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Yup, you should really come round more often; Ino needs another girl to talk to." It was no surprise to me that they knew each other, Tenten knew everyone after all; Lee spoke next.

"How are you? I am the might Rock Lee" Naruto nodded at him.

"I'm fine thanks, nice to meet you." They all introduced themselves one by one and Shino finished them off.

"Shino Aburame" he said simply. Neji came up with two trays in hand and took his seat next to me.

"Here you go" he said sliding the tray in-front of me. He looked around the table and noticed Naruto, "sorry I didn't get anything for you," I shook my head and pushed my tray over to my blond.

"It's fine, he can have mine." Tenten 'awwed'.

"That's so cute Sasuke, you're giving up your lunch for him," Naruto blushed and I smirked at Sakura's jealous expression.

"Thanks but it's ok, I have a lunch from home," Naruto said, pushing the tray back to me before bringing out a bag that I never noticed before. He took out a small lunch box and opened it to reveal two sandwiches, some chicken strips, apple slices, juice and cookies.

"Who made your lunch?" I asked as he started eating; he looked up to me and blushed.

"I made it myself," I raised an eyebrow as he lifted a piece of chicken, I opened my mouth and he gave me a strange look before he blushed with understanding. I wanted to smirk in amusement but my mouth was still open waiting for the food, he eventually complied and placed the chicken in my mouth, his blush still present. I tasted the chicken and smirked; I lent down and softly nuzzled his temple, making sure to take in his sent.

"It's good, you should make my lunch too," his face burst into a deep scarlet blush and he gave a small nod, agreeing with my suggestion. The whole room was dumbfounded by my actions, I don't show affection often so it must have really surprised them; but the funniest response had to be Sakura's. Her face was redder than her hair and I wanted to burst into mocking laughter and do a happy dance because she finally got the point.

We had a peaceful lunch, the room returned to its normal noisy state, Sakura was pissed off and would most definitely leave me alone now, but most importantly Naruto was happy and smiling; he made a retort to something Lee said and the whole table burst into laughter, I smiled down at him and he caught my look and smiled brightly back making my heart skip a beat and a light blush creep up onto my face. His smile was another tgs hing I would have to add to the growing list of the things I definitely want him to do more.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**moonlightclock: **Really? That's great thank you for reading both of my stories! XD

**falsedfaith691: **Hehe thanks ;) I will, don't you worry, i'll humiliate her so badly cause i seriously don't like her. Yeah, he's actually quite expressive, on the inside. Eat the cookies in moderation and your teeth will be fine.

**Xxshayxx7: **Awww thanks, i hope you love love love all the future chapters to come too. :]

**PrincessAnime08: **I hope i didn't make you wait for long. o.O

**MunkieMagic: **I hope it stays cute too but i'm going to have to add a bit of drama so it stays interesting so i hope you can handle that much. X)

**Shiona Acitiu: **Thanks, interesting like my other story? O_o

**Gemini Rose12: **Hehe thank you, i'm happy that you're happy with my update. I don't think i could tone them down this chapter because most of their actions were done to make a point but i'll definitely take your advice next chapter. ;D

**Teppen: **Same! I love motorcycle bits it helps them become closer physically when they're not ready emotionally. ;]

**nelle13: **You're welcome! I hope you enjoyed it. :)

**Travilliono777: **Haha thank you very much, that means a lot to me! XP

**ToasterOven24: **Same, any Sakura bashing is good Sakura bashing! :D

**AN: Hoped you liked this chapter, if you did and you haven't already, please favourite, follow and/or review!**

**So... did anyone do anything interesting over Easter? If so tell me, i'm bored! DX ]X )X O.o**


	4. Let's Go On a Date!

**AN:I am so extremely sorry for the extremely late update to the extreme! I have been busy (and lazy) so i didn't have enough time to update (or write) this chapter so i hope you can forgive me, i'll try and do better from now on and those of you who are followers of my other story 'I Want my Phone Back!' it will (most probably) be updated soon too! (As soon as i write the chapter ;D)**

Thank you: **fartingunicorns, Draco Darkheart, RJ Morre, LittleMissOddball, Mayonese, keltieful, yesshe-257378, tenebreyami, LissRZ, nezuno, PVT. Sy, iSammiSam, AkemiClover27, SkyiMello, moonlight46, DecieverOfTheNight, Nea-Nea-The-Last-Angel, otakumi, 1KeyFun, namvd and jcrslbrt **for favouriting.

Thank you: **fartingunicorns, Draco Darkheart, RJ Morre, kyuubi-insomniac, isRaven, Chibi-tenshi808, Mika IV, MSamthebest, bluegirlami21, keltieful, AndyJune, yesshe-257378, actingfreak, Hibary-Hiwatari, JaylaXx, Quietly Dreaming of the Future, nezuno, loveunaruto, LaughingJoke, Yami no Tsuki, PVT. Sy, AkemiClover27, Haru Hime-sama, moonlight46, Eueluna, mayling pineda 5, kizukatana, otakumi, Chibi bishoujo and namvd **for following.

**Review Replies Bellow ;P**

* * *

**Let's Go on a Date!**

Sasuke and I walked out of school hand in hand with bright smiles on our faces once again. To others, we probably looked like we were really in love, but on the inside, I was fuming.

That stupid jerk face of an Uchiha kept teasing me! Up until lunch, everything was fine, we had fun with his friends and Sakura looked pretty angry. But then after that he kept flaunting me around as if I was some sort of object and would say or do something to me that would make me blush in public. He laughed and so did others and it was really starting to grate on my nerves.

He pulled me towards his motorbike but before I could put the helmet on he placed his hand on top of it, resulting in him stopping me. I gave him an irritated look as he sat on the bike, "what?" he pulled the helmet out of my grasp and set it on the seat beside him before taking my hands in his and pulling me closer so that I was standing between his legs.

I tried to pull my hands away but he had a strong grip, "what?" I repeated.

He stared at me for a long time before he said it, "let's go on a date." I looked at him as if he'd grown a second head; was he stupid? Like really retarded or something? "Are you stupid?" I decided to voice my thoughts, he smirked at me making my heart flutter dangerously, damn him and his sexy smirks!

"What? Can't a guy take his boyfriend out on a date?" I snorted and looked away from his hot-arse face to survey the area; most people had either gone home already or were still in school since there was hardly anybody in the car park. "Yeah sure, a guy can, but a fake boyfriend can't."

Sasuke's hand rose till it cupped one of my cheeks; he pulled my face closer to his and lightly bumped our noses together. "No matter what you put in-front of it, it doesn't change the fact that I'm still your boyfriend." He whispered softly and sweetly and I just couldn't help the blushed that rose to my face; he chuckled softly making me scowl. He was teasing me again!

I jerked violently away from him and scowled at him deeply, "stop making fun of me, it's not funny!"

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "when did I make fun of you?" I glared at him, "don't play dumb, you've been doing this whole day, you'd make me blush then laugh at me. Some boyfriend you are."

His eyes softened as he got up from his seat on his bike and enveloped me in a hug that I didn't bother trying to escape from, his arms were crazy strong. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was making fun of you. I just think it's funny how cute you are every time you blush." The blush I already sported definitely spread to my ears as Sasuke chuckled again and nipped on my ear lightly with his teeth. "You're too cute Naruto." He breathed out; I buried my face in his neck to hide my flaming face, "ok, I got it already so stop saying it."

"I will when you stop being so adorable."

I pulled away from him furiously and stomped over to his motorcycle. I angrily picked up my helmet and was about to put it on when I turned to where he stood, watching me. "Are we going on this date or not?" He smiled at me, a full blown, cute as hell, nosebleed worthy, mouth watering smile before he too, put on his helmet and climbed onto the bike. "Ready?" he asked; I nodded into his back, I wasn't sure i could reply properly yet, especially not after that smile. After school date, here I come.

* * *

I could literally feel the butterflies punching me in the stomach.

It was an odd feeling since it's so soft but so ferocious. I stopped my motorcycle and waited for Naruto to climb off first before I did. I was having second thoughts, Naruto was right I was an idiot! I asked him out and I knew he was eventually going to say yes, but the question was, why on earth would I do it?!

Ok, I like Naruto, how could I not, he's funny and cute and just so nice to be around. If I didn't snatch him up when I did, I don't even want to imagine what kind of fiend would. "Sasuke?" Naruto's sweet voice calling my name brought me out of my stupor. I looked to him and smiled making him blush lightly, man how I loved that blush, and I took his soft hand in mine and entwined our fingers together before leading him to my favourite ice cream parlour in town.

* * *

"I didn't know you were into ice cream Sasuke." Naruto said between licks of his triple scoop ice cream, "you don't know a lot about me but yes, I am a major fan of ice cream." He raised an eyebrow at me and hummed delightedly, "hmmm, what's your favourite flavour?" I gestured to the cone in my hand, "as you can see, mint."

"Why?" I smirked and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "because, it makes my breath fresh and nicer for me to kiss." He blushed and pushed me away softly by placing his hand on my chest, I chuckled at him lightly before running my thumb over his bottom lip then bringing it to my mouth and sucking it clean, "you had a bit of ice cream right there." I decided to explain as I lazily pointed to lower lip.

He stared at me, dumbfound as his blush spread to his ears. Before I could stop myself, I had leant forward once more and gently bit his red ear, and when I pulled away he immediately cupped it with his free hand. "You better eat that or it's going to melt idiot." He scowled at me cutely and proceeded to lick his ice cream and I sat there watching him while periodically licking my own cone so it didn't leak onto my hand.

* * *

I let Sasuke drag me around town and visit different shops and I actually enjoyed it. He showed me smiles that I'm pretty sure nobody had ever seen before and my heart swelled with joy every time he chuckled softly.

I placed my hand over my heart with a frown as we walked around another store to look at clothes we would most likely not buy. I didn't understand why I felt like that, I couldn't be in love with Sasuke, I'd only just met the guy! I admit that his smiles were amazing and his laugh was like heaven but I didn't love him, well not yet anyways but if he kept holding my hand this gently and giving me randomly sweet kisses on my forehead and cheek, I sure as hell was on my way there.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" I looked up and saw Sasuke staring at me as I had stopped walking. I shook my head and retook his hand in mine, "don't worry it's nothing." He considered my answer for a second before giving a jerky nod and pulling me along away from the clothes section and into the accessories section and started to look around.

"Why are we coming here? I'm not a girl," Sasuke snorted, sparing me a quick glance before pulling me along again, "you sure look like one." I huffed in anger and shot him a glare, "how dare you, you bastard, I'm not a girl!" He sighed and looked at me, "if you must know, I'm picking out a present for my mother; it's going to be her birthday soon."

My eyes softened as a light blush appeared on Sasuke's face; I smiled at him, "that's sweet of you Sasuke, do you want me to help?" He shrugged and turned away from me, I smiled as I caught a glimpse of the blush growing on his face.

We searched the store for a while and I went up to Sasuke who was standing by a shelf with hair accessories on it, "does she like this kind of stuff?" I asked as I peered over his shoulder. He shook his head as he turned to face me, "no, but I found something that would look great on you." He replied softly as he placed something in my hair.

I reached up and felt a small hair clip holding my bangs back; I walked over to the nearest mirror and looked at my reflection. It was a plain clip with a small turquoise flower on the end; I scowled at him through the mirror.

"How does this look good on me?" I turned to face him while he just smiled, "it suits you," I rolled my eyes and made to take out the clip but he placed his hand over mine. "Leave it in; it's a gift from me." I scowled at him but left it in my hair as we went towards the register, "did you find a gift?" I asked, I hadn't realised he had already picked something out. "No but I know what I'm going to get her, it's just not in this shop." As he paid for my new clip I looked around the store and noticed a familiar head of pink hair, "Sakura?"

"What did you say?" Sasuke questioned me as he pulled me away from the desk. I scanned the store once more but didn't see her; maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. I turned back to Sasuke's questioning stare, "it's nothing, just my imagination."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**PrincessAnime08: **Hehe thanks, i didn't think chicken was all that romantic but i went for it to give it the manly essence it needed ya know?

**Kiersten8211: **Aww thanks, it's really nice to know that! Is that all you did? Did you not eat or are you like an animal and you were hibernating or something?

**Chibi-tenshi808: **OK! (I'm sorry i failed you *sob sob*)

**(Guest): **Teehee, thanks bro, i really did try to make it as feelsy as possible so im glad you enjoyed it. Haha, i know that feeling, it's like how i feel about McDonalds.

**moonlightclock: **Thank you very much, it's nice to know that i have opened your eyes and taken you out of the box that s cliche Sasukes.

**MSamthebest: **Thanks a lot man, i guess it'll be romantic, especially if you like random dates, small gestures of kindness, a lot of blushing, talking about feelings and Sakura bashing.

**Mayonese: **Yaaa, thank you very much, i like what i made of Sakura too, some people just don't understand how much i loath her.

**keltieful: **Hehe, thank you, i'll give you more as often as i can (from now on)! Aww thanks, every jerky ass has a human underneath so i decide i like showing that human. Too much complimenting, i'm going to die from the amount of blood that is rushing to my face! Thank you soooo much! I hate you for being so nice to me! *sob sob* why are you so nice to me! (i secretly love you)

**Teppen: **Awwwwe my god! Thanks! I'll update faster (from now on).

**Shiona Acitiu: **Thnaks man! I'll try.

**Travilliono777: **Yes, no problemo, i will update soon? (why the question mark? Did you know i wouldn't update soon?! Are you psychic!?)

**tenebreyami: **Aww thank you man, i'm sorry i denied you of your urges of more chapter soon but i promise it'll never happen again! I swear! (i think)

**MunkieMagic: **Yaaay, permission to include drama, Granted! I won't i promise, i hope, sometimes my stories get outta hand... anyways, yes, i will bash her till she can be bashed no more!

**Gemini Rose12: **Yay yay yay! That's what i was aiming for! I do! Imagine it like this, he's kept to himself for almost most of his life and doesnt reveal himself to anyone but his family (sometimes). So when this mysterious guy pops into his life and makes his heart go haywire he's, most likely, not going to be able to control his feeling and reactions. Neji was kind of checking him out, but not in an 'i want you' way but in an 'is he good enough for my best friend' way. sorry, im not, Neji's route it totally Gaara.

**Yami no Tsuki: **Aww thanks, i'll try my best to update faster, believe it!

**moonlight46: **Haha, thank you very much, i will!

**mayling pineda 5: **Naru-chan is being a good housewife and cooking! Good for you Naru-chan!

**otakumi: **Thank you for following!

**namvd: **Thank you, it is indeed also my story, thank you for looking forward to the rest of my works, i hope they come soon.

**AN: Thank you for reading, if you like this story and haven't already please follow, favourite and/or review!**

**I'm. once again really sorry for the late update, i hope you could forgive me! :D**


	5. Meet the Family

**AN: Hey guys, i updated faster this time! YA HA! I feel so awesome right now, this chapter just came to me but i think it was kinda bad... sorry. Anywho, it's the last day of half term today so i felt like i needed to get another chapter out before i'm bombarded with more school work :) Hope ya like it and make sure you review even if it's just one word, i wanna know!**

Thank you: **GreyFairy and lynnrenn **for favouriting.

Thank you: **newmoon26, YorkieLass, CosignToOblivion, Raven Halley, daydreamer1008, GreyFairy,krystalraven girl and lynnrenn **for following.

**Review Replies at da bottom! DI**

* * *

**Meet the Family**

As usual, I waited at the front window for him to arrive and pick me up, and as usual my brothers would pester me about who he was and why I was waiting for him. I never told them.

I grabbed my bag as soon as I saw the motorcycle pull in, "bye guys!" I shouted back to my siblings before rushing out of the door. I walked over to him as nonchalantly as I could, "well, let's go t-" he held up his hand and stopped me mid speech.

"Where is it?"

I cursed inwardly; he never forgets to make me put it on, "upstairs." I mumbled dejectedly, he raised an eyebrow and smirked at me and although it made him look infinitely more handsome, I really wanted to wipe it off his face in that moment.

"Go get it."

I sighed but followed his instructions anyway. I placed my bag down and rushed back inside the house into my room and snatched up the accessory that lay innocently on my table. I rushed back outside, ignoring my brothers' calls and stopped in-front of my 'boyfriend'.

He pried the clip from my hand and placed it gently in my hair before planting a soft kiss on my forehead, "there, perfect."

I grumbled lightly as I climbed onto the back of his bike and we rode off to school.

It had been a few days since Sasuke and I had started 'dating', and ever since that date he has made me wear that stupid hair clip he bought me all the time and my friends laughed for fifteen minutes straight before they let me explain.

When Sasuke's friends asked about it, he smirked and said he was 'marking his territory'; I think it's safe to say that no one had ever seen Sakura so red. But I'm not going to lie, it was hilarious, she went all psycho bitch and tried to climb across the table and claw my eyes out. When I wasn't ducking out of the way of her bad manicure, I was, most definitely, crying my eyes out at how funny the sight was, especially when everyone had to hold her back and the teachers had to get involved.

I sighed as I thought about that bubblegum bitch, she had been silent most of the week which made me think she was up to something but I couldn't be completely sure.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the motorcycle stopped and Sasuke climbed off.

He took my hand in his and pulled me towards school. We went to my locker first, "what classes do I have?" I muttered quietly, "Maths and Chemistry," Sasuke replied as he leant on the locker next to mine, "same as me." He added, I nodded and handed him his books.

Throughout the week we found out that we had almost all of our classes together so he tended to keep most of his books in my locker so we wouldn't have to make two trips.

He walked me to my form room, gave me a small kiss on the cheek before walking off to his. I watched him go, "I'll never get enough of you two being so cute together!" Ino squealed behind me suddenly, making me jump. I put my hand over my heart to calm it, "Jesus, Ino, maybe a bit of warning next time."

She grinned sheepishly as she pushed me over to my seat, "sorry blondie, you guys are just too sweet," I sat down and Kiba came over and sat on my desk, "tell me about it, you're making me gag." He snickered as he made loud gagging noises. Ino slapped him over the head and gave me a hug from behind, "shut up mutt, don't listen to him Naru-kun, you guys are super cute." I laughed at my friends antics; I haven't been spending as much time as I should be with them and I missed them dearly, I decided that I would sit with them at lunch today, no matter what Sasuke said.

I looked around the room but saw no sign of the fourth person in our quartet, "hey, where's Gaara?" Ino let go of me and sat on the desk that was next to mine which also happened to be hers, "its Friday remember? He stayed at his dad's house instead of his brother's so it's going to take longer for him to get here." I nodded slowly, "I kinda forgot, with all this Sasuke business, ya know?" Ino nodded as she inspected her nails and Kiba played with his phone, "yeah, it must be really hectic, especially with that bubblegum bitch out to get you." Kiba and I snickered and Gaara shuffled into the classroom as soon as the bell went.

Everyone went to their seats and Gaara fell into the one next to me, "just in time sandman." He gave me a smirk and rested his head on the table, "I know lover boy."

It was turning out to be a good day, no sign of Sakura yet, which was great, I got to see Naruto in most of my classes which was amazing and that clip in his hair basically screamed at everyone that he was mine which was fantastic! The day would get even better when he agrees to go somewhere with me after school.

I waited outside his History classroom for him to step out and nodded to my friends as they passed. He finally came out and was laughing with his brown haired friend; I felt a pang of jealousy but remembered that he was only Naruto's friend, nothing more.

Naruto spotted me and dragged his friend over with him, "hey Sasuke! This is Kiba," he said gesturing to the other boy. I nodded to him and he waved back, "so, I was wondering if I could sit with my friends during lunch today." I blinked in surprise, he didn't really need to ask my permission and he hadn't really hung out with his friends for a while, "sure, I don't mind, let me just go tell my friends then we can go over there."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "you don't have to come with me, it's ok, really." I chuckled at him softly and shook my head, "I don't want to sit separately from you." He blushed cutely, as always and I smiled at him. I heard a retching noise and my head snapped over to his brunet friend, "stop it guys, you're killing me with your sweetness." Naruto laughed at his friend before taking my hand in his and pulling us towards the lunch hall.

I was ecstatic when Sasuke agreed to let me sit with my friends for lunch and I was even more overjoyed when he decided to sit with us too. I don't know why, I just was. So when I introduced him to all my friends and Ino broke the ice by insulting Sakura, I was obviously the happiest person in the world.

I gave Sasuke his lunch and he dug in while fending off Kiba's fork that tried to sneak some from his box. This was definitely one of the best lunches I've ever had. I sighed unhappily when the bell went and followed Sasuke to my locker so we could replace some of our books before the next class. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Hmm?" I was searching through my over filled locker for our books, it was obvious the bastard wasn't going to help me.

"Do you want to come over to my house after school today?" In surprise, I dropped the book that I was currently holding and it landed painfully on my foot. I ignored the pain for the moment in favour of turning to see if Sasuke was serious; "seriously?" he didn't meet my eyes and nodded meekly.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded dumbly, he smiled at me brightly before he picked up my book and handed it to me. I stuffed it in my bag before I closed my locker and he dragged me to my next class. It wasn't until last period that I snapped out of my stupor, what the heck just happened?!

He asked me to go to his house with him, I agreed, we're going to go to his house, I'm going to meet his parents, he's going to introduce me as a what? A friend? A boyfriend?

I slumped forward on my desk and groaned loudly enough to catch Gaara's attention, "trouble in paradise lover boy?" he asked with a smirk.

I sighed, "you have no idea sandman, you have no idea."

When after school came, I was nervous; I couldn't help it, Naruto was going to meet my family, they were going to approve of him because, although we don't interact a lot, I can tell they're worried about my love life, and then Naruto and I would become one step closer to becoming an actual couple. I know introducing him to my family is sort of an underhanded method but what else could I do? Naruto's the first person I've ever liked in like, ever; so I have no idea how to express my feelings or ask him out for real.

The sight of a fidgeting Naruto brought me out of my thoughts. He was walking out of school with his red headed friend looking quite distraught. His friend spotted me and smirked before he pushed the blond in my direction and walked off.

I waved Naruto over and he shuffled his feet slowly, I smiled at him, "ready to meet my parents?" He looked up at me with wide eyes and shook his head furiously and my smile widened. I planted a soft kiss on his forehead before I handed him his helmet, "you'll be fine, they won't eat you... I hope." The blond let out a small whimper from behind me and I chuckled as I started up my bike, "I'm joking, they only eat people they don't like and I'm sure they'll like you." He let out another whimper as I drove off towards my house.

"Mother, Father, Sasuke's here with his friend." I called from the front room while I watched his brother help a blond boy off his bike.

My parents rushed into the hallway and I stood in the doorway and watched them in amusement as they fixed each other up. It was the first time ever that Sasuke decided to bring a friend home so the whole family decided it was someone very important to him so we had to make a good impression.

The lock jingled as my brother placed his keys in the door and my parents immediately stilled and made their faces emotionless, I could tell on the inside they were squealing like little girls but they never showed that side to Sasuke.

As the door was opened I moved from the front room's doorway and stepped next to my Mother and eyed the blue eyed and sunny haired boy that walked into our home. "Welcome to our home, it's nice to finally meet one of Sasuke's friends."

My Father, Fugaku Uchiha, decided to finally speak and break the awkward silence that hung in the hallway. The blond gave a small smile which was honestly pretty cute, I however would not let myself be affected by that because one I'm already dating the love of my life, Kyuubi Uzumaki, and two, my brother most probably had the hots for the blond.

My Mother, Mikoto Uchiha, led us into the front room and we all sat down as the servants (yes we have servants, get over it) served us some tea.

"Oh, goodness me, we must have all forgotten our manners today as we haven't introduced ourselves, how rude of me." My Mother exclaimed quite loudly, she looked over to the blond and smiled, "my name is Mikoto Uchiha and I'd prefer if you just called me Mikoto."

The blond smiled and nodded, "I'm Fugaku Uchiha and, like my wife, you may call me by my first name, Fugaku." The blond nodded once more and looked over to me expectantly, "my name is Itachi, nice to meet you, I'm Sasuke's brother, mentor and master." My brother growled angrily while I snickered, how I loved to mess with him, "fuck you, Itachi."

"Thanks but no thanks little brother, I've already got me my honey," I told him with a wink he growled at me and I could see my parents trying to hold in their laughter. The blond didn't bother and laughed out loud, "you're funny, the name's Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

I froze at his last name; he couldn't be... could he? "Are you, by any chance, related to Kyuubi and Deidara Uzumaki?" The blond, Naruto, looked at me and nodded slowly, "yeah they're my older twin brothers, do you know them?" I smirked at him, "know them? One of them is my boyfriend while the other is my best friend's boyfriend."

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he jumped up from his seat, "what! Really? How come they never told me?" I tilted my head slightly as I took in the amusing sight of my brother's (probably) boyfriend, "Kyuu said that he wanted to wait before telling his little brother because he'd been acting strange recently."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "strange?" he mumbled to himself. After a few seconds of pondering the blond loudly smacked himself on his forehead and let out a shout, "ahhh he means me catching a ride with Sasuke recently."

I had to try really hard to contain my laughter, my brother's friend was truly a riot, everything he did was stupidly funny. I looked over to my parents and saw them having the same problem as me but Sasuke didn't notice anything since he was too worried about Naruto.

"Now may not be the best time to get to know each other, maybe you should go home, want me to take you?" Sasuke offered softly to the blond who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, he nodded and waved goodbye to us before Sasuke lead him outside. It wasn't long before the three of us where laughing hysterically.

I know it may seem mean but we're a cold blooded family, we can't help it.

At least we were more laughing with him than at him it shows we like him, we do it to Sasuke all the time.

It wasn't long after we calmed down that Sasuke walked back into the house, it was time for dinner so we sat in silence as we ate. Before Sasuke could escape up the stairs, Father stopped him once he had gone up a few steps.

The teen turned around and looked at the man, "Sasuke, I've been meaning to ask, why was that boy wearing a hair clip?"

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**PrincessAnime08: **Aww thanks i thought it was pretty cliche ya know?

**moonlight46: **Hehe thank you very much i hope you liked it.

**Shiona Acitiu: **Teehee thanks bro, i'll give you more don't worry!

**falsedfaith691: **Thank you very much i hope you liked this chap.

**lj2903: **Aww thank you, that's very sweet of you.

**moonlightclock: **Thanks bro, i hope this was soon enough for you.

**namvd: **Yep, they really are, it's going to be love soon (probably)! Hehe thanks it does suit him.

**Raven Halley: **Yes someone is and the name's Naruto and Sasuke.

**Teppen: **Were they? Noo don't die! You can handle all the fluff i throw at you can't you? And thank you.

**(Guest): **I don't know you're going to have to wait, (i seriously don't know this is mostly made up on the spot)

**Wow this is the least amount of replies i've written (i think) it's really weird maybe the heat's getting to me! Although it's not that hot it's just all that damn excersise... how i hate it.**

**If you liked this story and you haven't already, please follow, favourite and/or review!**

**Review guys! I love reading them and i love replying to them so please review!**


	6. Confessions

**AN: Sorry for the (kinda) late update guys! I've been occupied with my other NaruSasu fic 'I Want my Phone Back!' as it has now ended and i cred for hours *sob sob* but anyways now i can focus on this story right? Wrong! I'm going to start my next story soon called 'Not so Fat' which is another SasuNaru fic since i don't want to only handle one story, i wanna juggle!**

**THANKS + CONGRATZ TO **katherine garcia 7186896 **FOR BEING MY 100TH FOLLOW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND BECAUSE OF THAT YOU RECEIVE 100 COOKIES!****  
**

Thank you: **fagerasted, Nashi-ossu, sparkyG13, Liavanna, berry5tz, Rizwan, PrincessAzuki, fangfangirlcraziness, Uzumaki Naho, katherine garcia 718696 and moocow4me **for favouriting.**  
**

Thank you: **fagerasted, Nashi-ossu, Heartless23, Liavanna, lilly1023, Paivakirja, berry5tz, Chesire98, jesadawnn1991, PrincessAzuki, fangfangirlcraziness, Uzumaki Naho, katherine garcia 7186896 and moocow4me **for following.

**Review Replies at bottom D)**

* * *

**Confessions**

I slammed my front door shut loudly to alert my brothers of my presence as soon as Sasuke had dropped me home. After a few seconds, my two brothers came rushing down the stairs together babbling incoherently; I held up my hands to silence them and they immediately stopped.

I looked my brothers over one by one. Kyuubi was dressed in some old clothes that he used as pyjamas, his waist long hair was tied into the usual messy high ponytail. Deidara was dressed in his casual clothes but they were rumpled which meant he had been lying on his bed, his hair was in his usual weird style.

"When were you going to tell me that you guys got boyfriends?" I looked over to Kyuu since Itachi was the one he mentioned. Tears pricked the side of his eyes and I sighed, he had always been the emotional one, "I'm sorry Naru-chan, I was going to tell you on Tuesday when you came home from school but you were acting weird and the next day you were waiting for someone and I was really worried about you. Please don't be angry with me." Kyuubi spilled out before he hugged me and sobbed softly into my shoulder.

I petted his hair softly as I looked over to Dei with a raised eyebrow, "Itachi called a few minutes ago to inform us that you knew and you were heading over form his house." I nodded as Kyuubi snuggled my neck and his breathing calmed.

"You dating him or his best friend?" Deidara snorted, "as if I would date that sadist, only Kyuu is that crazy." Kyuubi turned to face Dei in my hold and scowled at him, "don't talk about him like that, he's not that bad."

Dei snorted again as he turned and walked into the kitchen, I took Kyuubi's hand and followed him, "not that bad? Do you know how many people he has made cry?" My blond brother asked as he poured us all some juice.

"He hasn't made me, you or Naru-chan cry and that's good enough for me," Deidara raised an eyebrow at his twin's reply as he handed us our juice, "sometimes I forget how mean you can be Kyuu." He said with a shake of his head. I snickered as Kyuu puffed his chest out proudly, "it's a gift." I full out laughed at him before I downed my juice in one go.

"So, what's the name of your guy?" I asked Deidara as his slowly sipped his drink and leant against the counter. He smirked at me, "my boyfriend is Sasori Akasuna and his art is an explosion!" My blond brother said with a sparkle in his eye.

I raised an eyebrow, "he does art too?" I held out my glass and he dutifully refilled it, "yeah," he nodded, "he makes cool puppets and stuff like that."

I tilted my head as I finished my drink in 5 gulps this time, "isn't that kind of creepy?" Dei glared at me and Kyuu chuckled, "it's a bit weird sometimes but he's not creepy."

"And Itachi's not a sadist." Kyuu stated as he glared at his twin. Deidara sighed at the red head, "fine, whatever, think what you want to think, doesn't change the fact that he has some kind of sick fetish."

"Like Sasori has some creepy fetish with puppets." My two brothers glared at each other and they were so close that their noses were touching, although my brothers loved each other dearly, they tended to get into fights a lot and they often got violent.

I stood between them and held my hands out, "ok, that's enough, both of your boyfriends are creepy but that's ok since they match your weird personalities." I smiled brightly at them both and they grumbled as they backed away from each other.

"Says the one wearing a hair clip." The said at the same time; they made eye contact and were instantly laughing on the floor at their twin telepathy moment.

I smiled at them, "see? Weird." They both stopped laughing and looked at me with a dangerous glint in their eyes. I backed away slowly, "look guys, it was just a joke, we should all jus-"

I didn't get to finish as Kyuubi lunged at me and I dashed out of the kitchen so I wouldn't get caught. I ran straight up the stairs and into my room and seconds after I shut my door I could hear bangs coming from the other side.

It took a lot of strength to keep them out but I had to persevere because if I didn't they would barge in here and most likely tickle me to death.

It was at that moment that my phone decided to start ringing from inside my pocket. I sighed frustratedly as I pried the device out of my pocket, ignoring the laughs from my brothers behind my door and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked as the twins started to push harder since they knew I was occupied, "hey, Naruto?" The sound of Sasuke's voice made me stop for a moment but before I could lose myself in though my lack of pushing was allowing the door to open slightly.

I shifted my weight and pushed harder, I would not let them through. "Hey, Sasuke, what's up?" My voice must have sounded strained but I didn't care, "what's wrong, Naruto, are you ok?"

I nodded although he wouldn't have seen me, "yeah, I'm fine why?" I took a deep breath and pushed with all my might until the small opening was shut completely; I sighed with relief but my brothers were not done yet.

"Why don't you let us in Naru-chan?"

"Yeah, Naru-chan, come out and play~" I cursed at my brothers' stupidness and turned my attention back to the phone conversation I was having, "-aruto, Naruto! Are you there? I heard voices, are you ok?" I rolled my eyes, "yeah Sasuke, I'm fine stop worrying will ya? My brothers are just messing around with me."

There was a silence down the line, "hello, Sasuke?" My grip on the door slackened and the twins gave a big push making me fall backwards and the door to slam open. I looked up at them with frightened eyes as I shuffled back as far as I could till my back hit my bed. I climbed onto my bed, not moving my gaze from my brothers and moved back until I hit the wall.

"Well, well, look what we have here Kyuubi, isn't it great?"

"It is Deidara, a scared little brother is always great." They both looked at me with maniacal smiles on their faces, I brought the phone up to my mouth, "you've just doomed me Sasuke, thanks a lot." Before he could answer I hung up and threw my phone away so it didn't get caught up in the crossfire.

"Any last words Naruto?" Dei asked me, I looked at my red headed older brother, "I think Itachi may be rubbing off on you." I then turned to my blond brother, "I think Kyuubi may be rubbing off on you."

They both shared a look before they advanced slowly towards my bed and I gulped audibly, there was no point in begging, I just needed to accept my fate and let them tickle me till I couldn't breathe anymore.

I held up my hand to stop them, "wait," they paused a few inches away from the bed and looked at me curiously, "next time, just tell me ok? No matter how weird I'm acting, tell me as soon as it happens."

They shared a look once again, "of course Naru-chan,"

"Next time there's something to tell, we'll tell you straight away." Dei added with a smile.

I nodded and slowly lowered my hand, "proceed." And they did.

* * *

**Review Replies: **

**moonlightclock: **I hope this was fast enough for you too and thank you.

**namvd: **Nope sorry, as you can see above this is ItaKyuu once again but one day, one of them will be ItaDei but for now it's SasoDei if you're ok with that.

**nelle13: **Thank you very much, i hope you didn't wait long.

**sparrowhawk13: **Thank you!

**clio1111: **So do i! Sakura haters, unite!

**Teppen: **Haha calm down dude there's a whole lot more moe to come so you just wait!

**falsedfaith691:** Aww thank you, i hope you didn't wait long.

**moonlight46: **Thank you very much, i will continue writing! You're welcome, thanks for reading!

**Shiona Acitiu: **Was it? Thank you!

**PrincessAnime08: **It's cute, don't feel sorry for him, he secretly loves it! ;)

**berry5tz: **Hehe thank you very much, i'm glad you like it. I like making the Uchiha's crazy, making them normal is boring! Right on the nose dude, she's going to go bat shit crazy on them and make up a devious plan to try and break them up... oops, i've said too much *covers mouths* you're welcome and thanks for reading.

**Rizwan: **Thank you! There are more chapters to come don't you worry, It will, i hope this evolves into a great story but who knows right? I hoped you liked my update for that too!

**Gemini Rose12: **Thanks, of course they are but they just don't realise it properly yet.

**AN: Thanks for reading, if you liked it and you haven't already, please follow favourite and/or review!**

**Go check out my other works too if you haven't, i promise you wont be disappointed!**

**If you have read 'i want my phone back!' i just wanted to tell you i have thought of an idea, i'll be posting a new story and it will be called 'Proposal', it will have one shots of all the proposals and marriages that take place in and after the 5 years. It will most likely be posted either tomorrow or on monday so wait up for that!**

**Also wait up for my new SasuNaru story 'Not so Fat' which i will most likely be posting next week!**


	7. Should we Practice?

**AN: Hey guys, hope you like this chap, it's ok i guess. I'm not very proud of it :( but i accept it all the same!**

Thank you: **wolfmoon30, Lightingmist95, Glompeh, French Toast Ninja, SakuraSaku, NarutoFreak412, xdevil-childx, CrimsonNight41, sasunarulove4eva, animelover927 and OtakuJun27 **for favouriting.

Thank you: **Booksareawsomr, Glompeh, brokenangel615, Assassinationexpert-foxtamer, SakuraSaku, NaruSasuLover21, CrimsonNight41, DancingGhost, animelover927, mewstarlight and OtakuJun27 **for following.

**Review Replies at the bottom ;D**

* * *

**Should we Practice?**

When I woke up, I felt hot and annoyed. There was something heavy draped over me and there was a constant ringing coming from the other side of the room.

I creaked my eyes open and was immediately met with the bright light from the sun. I groaned and tried to lift my arm to cover my poor eyes but they wouldn't move, in fact, I couldn't move my whole body. I started to wriggle in my confinement and whimpered uselessly when I couldn't get out.

There was a groan from above me, "uggh, Naru-chan, stop moving, you're making me uncomfortable." The voice, which I recognised as Kyuubi, whined before he shifted to make himself more comfortable and crush my lungs in the process.

I let out a winded breath before I started wiggling again, "stop it Naru," another voice, which I also recognised as Deidara, demanded from around my feet before he moved as well and proceeded to kick me in the face.

I growled at them both in frustration, "get off of me you big oafs!" Kyuubi wiggled a little but stayed draped over my middle, Deidara shifted a bit more so his head was resting next to my shins and his feet were resting on my face.

I sighed, this has happened many times before but no matter what I did I could never get them off me.

The ringing on the other side of the room started again and I looked over and spotted my phone, "guys get off me, someone's trying to call me, it could be important!" I said as I tried to wiggle off the edge of my bed, but, of course, I couldn't move an inch.

We all jumped in surprise when the doorbell rang and I used that moment to push my brothers off me, grab my phone and escape downstairs. The twins wanted to chase me down but I had closed the door behind me and they were still sleep ridden, I swung open the door to reveal three unexpected guests.

"Hey Sasuke, Itachi, guy I don't know, what brings you over here?" I asked them, Sasuke smiled at me and Itachi smirked, the red head gave me an amused smile. "Hello Naruto-kun, this is Sasori, we all decided to come over to see if you were ok, after all you did leave our house in quite a hurry yesterday."

I nodded slowly as I let them in, the name Sasori clicked in my head as Deidara's boyfriend. I obviously didn't believe Itachi's excuse as he and Sasori hardly knew me so why would they come and check on me.

I lead them into the living room and they sat down on one of the couches, "the twins will be right down, they're just kinda sleepy right now." I said with a yawn as I sratched my head. Itachi raised an eyebrow, "really? It's 2 in the afternoon." He stated. My eyes widened as I checked my phone and it really was 2 o'clock. I chuckled as I flopped onto the couch, "well we did stay up quite late yesterday." It was true; they had tickled me until the early hours of the morning before all three of us collapsed on my bed in exhaustion.

"Is that why you're still wearing your school uniform?" I looked down at my attire and chuckled when I was indeed wearing my, now wrinkled, school uniform, "yep, you kind of forget to change when you're being chased around the house."

My brothers came stomping into the room at that moment, "don't run from us Naru-chan, you're so comfy to sleep on!" Kyuu said before he froze in shock at the sight of his boyfriend. Dei did the exact same thing and then they looked at each other in horror before they rushed back upstairs to change.

I laughed after them, "you guys are such girls!" I shouted up the stairs before I looked back to my guests and grinned at them, "tea?"

* * *

It was approximately 10 minutes later when Kyuubi and Deidara returned from their rooms all showered and in fresh clothes. They walked into the living room where we were drinking tea and sat on either side of me.

"You should change out of your uniform Naru, it could get ruined." I shrugged at my blond brother as I poured them some tea, "it's already ruined, who cares." Kyuubi sighed before he turned to our guests.

"Is he your little brother?" Kyuu asked his boyfriend and jerked his head in Sasuke's direction. The older Uchiha smiled at his boyfriend and nodded, "yeah, his name's Sasuke." Said teen scowled.

"I can introduce myself you know." Itachi smirked, "I know, I just don't want you to waste what few brain cells you have by trying to introduce yourself." Sasuke growled and Itachi's smirk widened.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked, when Itachi opened his mouth to answer I held up my hand to stop him, "I mean for real." He closed his mouth and looked upset, "well you sounded like you were in trouble when I called you yesterday so Itachi said he would come with me today to check on you." Sasuke answered me; he had a concerned look on his face.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine, don't worry Sasuke,"

"Yeah, we were just playing." Kyuu added with a smirk, I pouted at him, "more like torture." I grumbled, "what was that Naru?" Dei asked with a creepy smile.

I shook my head zealously, "nothing at all Dei!" Itachi and Sasori chuckled at us while Sasuke just smirked, "you're an interesting family." Sasori spoke for the first time; his surprisingly deep voice startled me.

Itachi clapped his hands together happily, "I know, why don't you guys show us your rooms?" he suggested. Kyuu nodded enthusiastically before he grabbed the older Uchiha's hand and lead him up the stairs. Dei followed at a slower pace with his fingers entwined with Sasori's.

I watched them go before I turned back to Sasuke with a grin, "do you wanna see my room then?" He nodded so I stood up and held out my hand to him. He looked at it with a soft smile before he took it, he didn't let go till we got to my room.

* * *

"Welcome to my palace, it's not much but... well, it's not much." He chuckled as I lead him inside my cluttered room and I internally cursed my brothers who messed up my already messy room more during our scramble.

I sat on my bed and he sat down next to me, we didn't say a word to each other. I really didn't like awkward moments. "Sooo, why'd you call me last night?" I asked, just to break the annoying silence. He gave me a nervous smile, "I uh wanted to apologise for how Itachi was acting and I wanted to see if everything was ok here."

I smiled, Sasuke was sweet, he cared for me, "I was fine, I just made the twins promise to tell me first if anything happened next time." Sasuke nodded and there was an awkward silence once again. I inwardly sighed in frustration, "so, how long do I have to keep up this boyfriend act?" This question had plagued my mind for quite some time now; I just didn't know the right time to say it. Sasuke looked surprised at my question before he scowled at me, "why? Do you want to get rid of me that much?" He spat out bitterly, I shook my head and smiled at him shyly, "no, I wanted to know how much longer I had left to enjoy it."

I couldn't pull my eyes from his as he stared at me mesmerizingly with his beautiful black eyes. He shuffled closer to me until our knees were touching and I almost shivered at the effect it had on me.

"Hey," he whispered, his eyes never straying from mine, "since we're a fake couple, soon people are going to be expecting us to kiss." I reeled back from shock, but not too far to lose the contact between our knees, "what are you trying to say?" I asked slowly before he scooted closer to once again fill the gap between us.

"What I'm trying to say is, we should practice, now." My eyes widened in surprise but I didn't protest when he snuck an arm around my waist and pulled me closer so that I was basically sitting in his lap. "Are you up for it?" He whispered in my ear; I didn't trust myself to open my mouth and speak coherently without drooling so I nodded feebly and that was all the approval he needed before he smiled a wickedly hot smile and placed a pale hand in my hair, slowly caressing it.

I wanted to close my eyes and enjoy the feeling but my gaze was stuck on those plump rosy lips that were slowly descending towards mine. Time slowed to a standstill when a soft warmth was pressed against my lips and my eyes slipped closed in bliss.

I let him lead, his mouth moved sensually against mine and his hands moved blissfully in my hair. After the shock had worn off a few seconds later I hesitantly started kissing back, my hands went up to grip his arms and my chest was pressed flush against his. I had my fair share of kisses but none could compare to that one with Sasuke.

My eyes snapped open and widened in surprise; I, Naruto Uzumaki, was kissing my 'fake' boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, and I was enjoying it way more than I was supposed to.

I ought to have pulled away or pushed him back but when his tongue swiped across my lower lip, making me release a pleasure filled moan, and I was introduced into a whole new world of ecstasy, I just shrugged my worries away and kissed him back with vigour.

When he finally pulled away, our eyes instantly locked and the embarrassment, awkwardness and weirdness of the situation was brought back full time.

I pulled away from him as a bright blush grew on my face and I looked down to my hands. How could I have done that? We didn't need to kiss like that? How could I have gotten carried away?

I mentally cursed my stupidness as I shuffled further and further away from Sasuke. "Naruto." He called, his voice was soft and reassuring, I looked up and flushed with embarrassment once more when our eyes met. I tried to look down again but he caught my chin with his hand and pulled it up so that we were face to face.

He looked conflicted so I decided to stay silent and give him time to figure out what he wanted to say. He let go of my chin and fiddled with his thumbs but his eyes never left mine.

His mouth opened to say something but before he could speak the door burst open, "come on little brother, time to go home, Mother and Father will be worried." Our eyes shot over to the door where Itachi stood with a smug smirk on his face, I looked over to the clock with a small gasp, we spent so much time kissing I hadn't even realised 2 hours had passed; my eyebrow raised sceptically, it felt like two minutes. Sasuke sneered at Itachi before he stood up and took a step towards the door.

He looked back at me, as if to say something but he decided against it before giving me a small smile and a wave and heading off towards the stairs his brother had descended.

I watched him go, I didn't say goodbye, I didn't call him back, I just sat there and watched him go.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**namvd: **Yaaay, thank god! Thank you, i love writing cute family moments like that.

**Uzumaki Naho: **More like get tickled till he gets sick but yeah basically.

**MoonKissedDreamerEureka: **Yaahhooo second-in-command, oh how i have missed you! Hmm why didn't you review before? Thank you!

**sparrowhawk13: **kkkkkkk thanks!

**Teppen: **You did know it was him! Congratz! Its ok, who am i to stop your over excitedness?

**mayling pineda 5: **Ummm i think you mean Sasori

**berry5tz: **They're both crazy in their own special good way. Aww thanks, i try to make my crazy families lovable!

**PrincessAnime08: **Indeed he does. ;)

**Chesire98: **Haha thank you, who doesn't like an over emotional sadistic Kyuubi?

**falsedfaith691: **Well proposal is out now = thank you for being the first follower favourite and review for that also! It doesn't reall go into that too much in this chapter but next chapter will mostly be from Sasuke's point of view.

**keltieful: **Thank you x6 for all your compliments, i'm glad you're enjoying my story ;)

**CrimsonNight41: **Whaa i suck?! Oh, i almost killed someone, i guess i kinda suck then :( If you wanted to write one why haven't you? Love u 2!

Yes he did do the thing! Yaaa! You've gotta wait for the updates at least, right?

Don't starve yourself, its not running away, enjoy your tasty meal before you come back and enjoy a different kind of tasty meal, if you know what i mean? *wink wink* (Hint: I mean the goodness of SasuNaru)

It most probably is, there is an infinite amount of feels that a person can feel (does that make sense?) Maaaayyybe, you gotta read and find out.

I ask you in the same voice, "Are you seriously ok?"

Hehe thanks, i pride myself in my great taste of pairings. Nope, they know something is going on but they dont know they're dating. Thank you for being addicted!

**Shiona Acitiu: **Teehee thank you.

**miles little (Guest): **It will be longer, no worries, this is no where near finished!

**AN: Thanks for reading, if you liked it please follow, favourite and/or review!**

**Ohhhhh DRAMA! They kissed, what does this mean? Was it real? Was it fake? Is this going to cause a rift between them?**

**I don't know so don't ask me just wait for the next chapter which will hopefully come out soon!**

**Go check out my other stories too if you like this one, they wont disappoint!**


	8. Misunderstood Space

**AN: Hey guys guess what? Double update that's what! Hope ya like ;)**

Thank you **wolfmoon30 **for following.

* * *

**Misunderstood Space**

As soon as I got home, I scrambled up to m room, leaving my brother and his friend behind to hide in the comfort of my bed.

I clumsily took off my shoes and jacket before I slid under the duvet and covered my face with my hands.

I had kissed Naruto; I had taken advantage of his naivety and had kissed him for hours. It was wrong, I had done something bad but I loved every second I felt with his lips pressed against mine. It was like heaven that I most definitely didn't want to leave.

I sighed irritably and kicked my covers off. I had no right to do that, why couldn't I have kept things the way they were? I didn't need to kiss him, I was just being selfish.

I curled myself up into a ball, I hated myself for that.

* * *

I nervously walked up to Naruto's front door on Monday. I had spent the whole weekend contemplating on what I would say and I decided to just tell him the truth and hope he felt the same about me.

I rang the bell and waited. When no one showed up for a few seconds I rang it again. There was rushing behind the door and I sighed in relief. Naruto's brother Kyuubi answered the door, "hey Sasuke, what's up?" I smiled politely at him, "uh, where's Naruto?" I asked awkwardly.

Kyuubi's eyes scrunched in confusion, "he already left, I heard the front door close, why?"

My face fell instantly, he was avoiding me, he wanted space. I mentally scowled, if he wanted space, I would give him space.

I put on a smile and waved goodbye to the Uzumaki, "oh, no reason, just tell him I won't be giving him rides anymore, bye." I quickly made my way to the car that I had decided to bring with me today so we could talk easier and laid my head on the wheel. This was so messed up.

* * *

I rushed down the stairs as soon as I heard the doorbell ring multiple times, when I made it halfway down the stairs, I realised I was only in my boxer shorts and rushed back upstairs to change.

I had spent the whole weekend thinking about my feelings and I realised that I liked Sasuke, like _liked _him and whenever I thought about it I felt so giddy that I felt like kissing him all over again. I decided that I would talk to him about it today and pray that he feels the same way.

As soon as I was changed and had my bag I ran down the stairs to see Kyuu closing the door, "hey Kyuu, where's Sasuke?" I asked from behind him.

He jumped in surprise, "I thought you already left," he said when he turned to face me, a hand placed over his heart to calm it. I shook my head, "no that was Dei, he went to the store to get some milk, where's Sasuke?" I asked once more.

Kyuubi scratched his head, "oh, yeah, he told me to tell you that he wasn't giving you rides anymore."

I froze in shock, did Sasuke hate me? Was it because I was too into that kiss? Did he get grossed out by me?

I felt like crying, how could he? But I also felt like punching him, how could he?! I growled angrily as my anger won out, he wanted space? Then space is what he was going to get.

* * *

I was late to school. I had missed the bus I usually got before Sasuke started dropping me so I had to walk the whole way and missed the first half of my first lesson. Sasuke was in that class too.

I didn't even spare him a glance as I sat in my seat. My friends shot me and Sasuke looks but I ignored them, just like I would ignore Sasuke.

* * *

Ignoring someone was particularly hard, especially when they had most of their classes with you and you basically shared a locker with them.

I flopped back on my bed with a sigh as I thought about the last 3 days, I should just forget about him, move on and find someone new. I didn't need to help him anymore, Sakura had most probably moved on by now and Sasuke was now a free man who could date anyone he wanted. He didn't need me, not anymore.

Whenever Ino and the others asked about it I brushed them off, they told me the whole school is curious as to what was going on in our relationship and some guys even tried to beat it out of me.

Of course, Sasuke, my knight in shining armour comes to save me and they run away with just one glare, and so did he. He saved me and then left, he didn't give me time to say thank you and he didn't even look in my direction and that pissed me off more. The bastard hated me so much he couldn't even look at my revolting face.

If so, why do I still care for him, why do I watch his back as he walks past me every time, why did I long to see him smile or laugh at me or hear his soothing voice? It's annoying and it hurts so much that I'm beginning to blame myself. If I had called out to him that day would things have ended differently? Would we have talked through it and become a couple or would we have argued and become even worse than were now?

There was a knock on my door and I paused my contemplating to answer it, I was met by the sight of a sniffling, red eyed Kyuubi and a very angry Deidara.

"What's up guys?" I asked wearily as I let them in, "this idiot is what's up!" Dei shouted as he pushed Kyuubi into the room.

The red head rubbed his eyes angrily as he tried to prevent more tears, I sighed, "what's wrong Kyuu?" I asked as I took a step forward to hug him.

He took a step back. "Don't, you're going to hate me," I sighed once more, "I'll never hate you Kyuu no matter what happens."

Dei snorted, "just tell him what you did," he said as he pushed past Kyuubi and sat on my bed. While Kyuubi tended to get over emotional, Dei could never hold back his anger so Kyuubi often had to bar all of Dei's rough handling.

"What did you do Kyuubi?" I asked as he sat on my bed too, he sniffed, "on Monday, I told Sasuke that you had already left and he seemed really upset about it, I think he came to pick you up."

I internally cried with glee, Sasuke had come to pick me up, he wanted to talk about it, he could like me, we could have been a couple, but we weren't, because of Kyuubi.

I clenched and unclenched my jaw slowly; it wouldn't be good to get angry at anyone, especially Kyuu, "why did you think I had left?" I asked slowly while taking deep, calming breaths.

His sniffles increased, he could tell I was angry, "b-beca-ause I h-eard the door close a-and I thou-ght i-it was you," the breaths weren't working, I was growing angry, "why didn't you check if I was in or not?" I asked.

He frowned at me, "I wasn't thinking properly, it was early in the morning, you have no right to be angry at me!" He snapped at me in an annoyed tone.

I couldn't control my anger, because of Kyuubi, I was fighting with Sasuke for no reason, because of Kyuubi, I'm not happy with Sasuke, because of Kyuubi, I'm not happy, because of Kyuubi.

"I cannot believe you have the nerve to say that I have no right to be angry at you. Because of you, I'm fighting a pointless, unneeded fight with the person who may well be the love of my life and you're saying that I should be angry with you! How could you be so selfish! It's not that hard to go up call up the stairs for me if you're not sure whether or not I'm there, you don't just assume!"

I couldn't stop, even when tears fell from his eyes and he looked so broken, I couldn't stop.

"I put up with a lot of things because of you Kyuubi but I can't believe this. It would have been better if you told me sooner, why didn't you tell me exactly what he said that morning?"

He wiped away the tears with his sleeve, "I-I didn't-"

"You didn't think it was important? You didn't think about it? You didn't care? Whatever you didn't do Kyuubi has most probably messed up my life, thanks a lot."

I sighed angrily as Kyuubi fled the room to cry and Dei came up to me and hugged me gently, "it's ok Naru, it's not good to always let him get away with things, you need to tell him off sometimes, you did the right thing."

I looked up at my blond older brother, "but his tears Dei," I trailed off.

Deidara lifted a thumb and wiped my cheek smudging the tears that I never noticed fall from my eyes, "you're crying too, for him, for Sasuke and for you, I love Kyuubi, he's my twin, my other half but he's selfish, he cries for himself and only himself, no matter what you say or do will change that. But you Naru, you cry for everyone, you're strong for everyone, but sometimes you need to take a break and you need to let all your stress out, especially when it's about something as big as the love of your life."

I scowled and blushed at him, "I was going to tell you..." I trailed off and he chuckled, "of course you were. Now get some rest, you'll need to get up early tomorrow so you can come up with a plan to snare Sasuke back into your little web." He said with a wink before he sauntered out of the room, off to comfort his other brother.

I fell on my bed with a sigh, I felt bad about shouting at Kyuubi but this happened often, after a few days Kyuubi wouldn't care and he would most likely make the same mistake again, like Dei said, he's selfish.

I closed my eyes and thought of what I would say to Sasuke, I came up with nothing. What I did know though, was that I had to bring my hairclip, I was sure that would seal the deal.

* * *

I walked into school at my usual before-Sasuke time and walked over to my locker, I opened it to get my books when a note fell out of my locker, it read: '_come to room J1 at 8:40 and see why'_ I raised an eyebrow, why what?

I shrugged, what was the worst that could happen, I checked the time and it was 8:39, room J1 was just round the corner so I would be just on time. I stuffed my hand in my pocket and pulled out my hairclip to fiddle with as I walked.

I walked towards the classroom and was about to open the door when I noticed there were voices inside.

I looked through the crack in the door and froze; you've got to be kidding me. Right there, in the centre of the classroom was Sakura Haruno making out with my Sasuke Uchiha and it all suddenly made sense, see why, why he broke up with me. I took a step back and sighed.

My life officially got worse and I didn't think it was possible.

* * *

**Review Replies: **

**falsedfaith691: **Yes, yes they did. He doesn't really believe it he just doesn't acknowledge his feelings.

**CrimsonNight41: **They kissed, party time! ...They wont, soz, there's going to be so much chasing and misunderstandings.

**Teppen: **Really? What if they were going to practice for an english project? It did, for 3 long days they never said a word to each other.

**(Guest): **Yes, yes he does, he quite enjoys the wars of tonsils.

**MoonKisseddreamerEureka: **Hmm, understandable. Yeah forget the past, live in the present!

**PrincessAnime08: **I don't know i depends on how this plays out huh?

**tenebreyami: **Naruto played a part in the kissing just as much as Sasuke did!

**Shiona Acitiu: **Haha thanks ;)

**AN: If you liked it please follow, fav and /or review!**

**Hey guys since you asked for a quick update, i gave you a quick update, i basically just wrote this now so be thankful!**

**I wanna know how each of you guys reacted to how Naruto treated Kyuubi, if you thought it was fair and what you think the story behind it is. I would really like to know what you're all thinking so please tell me!**

**OR I WONT UPDATE (JK)**


	9. I Feel Sick

**AN: Hey guys, since you guys wanted a quick update i'm giving you a quick update! This took me ages (although it's short) so appreciate!**

**THANK YOU + CONGRATX TO **nelle13 **FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEWER! YOU RECEIVE 100 COOKIES!**

Thank you: **MistressRukia13 and Nishinoyakuun **for favouriting.

Thank you: **MistressRukia13, Werewolf not a goldenretriever, Nishinoyakuun and nake456 **for following.

**Review replies at the bottom ( -_- ) zzZ**

* * *

**I Feel Sick**

All I could say was it had been hell. I didn't know that having Naruto ignoring me would affect me to the point where I start to feel physically sick.

After ignoring the blond for a whole day, I contemplated approaching him about the matter on Tuesday, but as soon as my dark eyes met his bright ones I immediately turned and walked away. I was too embarrassed to even talk to the boy and when I looked over my shoulder to see the blond was fuming, things only got worse.

Soon it wasn't only us and our friends, the whole school began to question us like crazy and, like Naruto, I just brushed them off and told them nothing. When people started to get rough, that's when I had to step in.

Nobody would aim for me, I was the Prince of the school, hurting me was like signing a death wish, but that didn't stop them from going for Naruto.

When I first saw Naruto being backed into a corner I saw red, but before I could land a punch, the bullies had scampered off at the sight of my face. When they left I didn't turn and look at the blond, I couldn't if I did I would most likely hug him or kiss him or ask if he was ok so I briskly walked out of there like the devil was on my heals.

So here I was, laying on my bed and wondering what I was going to do. I knew we should talk but I also knew that he didn't want to talk to me, not at the moment anyways.

I sighed, why did things never work out for me? First I'm basically stalked by a freaky bubblegum bitch (Naruto told me his nickname for her) and then when I finally find someone who's perfect for me in every way, I just had to rush him and push him away from me.

"Oi, brother, what're you doing?" I slowly lifted my head to see Itachi standing in the doorway. His eyes we're glued to his phone and he had his usual smirk on his face.

"Wallowing in self pity." I sighed out as I let my head drop back onto the mattress. He moved to sit on the end of my bed as he moved his phone away from his gaze, "oh, do tell, you know I love to hear about your distress."

I sneered at him angrily and he shrugged his shoulders, "fine, don't tell me, cry over your boyfriend alone then." He said with a fake pout as he stood up once more, "where did you hear that he was my boyfriend?" I practically hissed at him before he could make it out of the door.

He smirked at me, "I have my sources," was all he said before he sauntered out of the door with a wink over his shoulder.

I sighed as he left; I picked up my phone and gazed at the screen. If I had more courage I could call Naruto, but I didn't and that's exactly why I threw my phone across the room with a shout of frustration.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

* * *

Although I had arrived at school early, I had driven my car extremely slow and had to make pit stops to make sure I wasn't going to be sick.

I felt extremely bad today, I would have stayed home but my stupid sadistic brother said I could 'walk it off' and I would be all better. Yeah right, he just wanted to see me throw up all over someone.

I stumbled into school and used one hand to support myself using the walls and the other to steady my eternally swaying stomach by holding it. I was glad nobody came into school that early, it would ruin my image if people saw me like this.

I made my way towards my locker, bumping into the moving walls a few times on the way. When I finally reached it I pressed my forehead against the smooth metal and sighed breathily. This was the punishment I got, every day I spent away from Naruto I got sicker and sicker. This was a sign and a punishment, it told me that Naruto and I were most probably made for each other so today, even if it would be the last thing I did, I would talk to him.

After a few minutes of cooling my head, I pried open my locker and nearly missed the fluttering paper that fell out of it and dropped to the floor.

I picked it up and scanned the content, it read: _come to J1 at 8:20- Naruto. _I read over the paper then re read it then re read it again. I almost cried out in delight, Naruto wanted to talk to me, Naruto wanted to see me, today, I wouldn't have to go and find Naruto because Naruto came and found me.

I eagerly checked my phone and almost sighed with disappointment when it read 8 o'clock, I had 20 minutes to spare.

I didn't want to go far since J1 was practically next to my locker so I walked to a nearby window and sat on the ledge. It was actually quite a nice day outside, the sky was blue and there was hardly a cloud in sight, the birds were chirping happily and it seemed like a perfect day, the perfect day for him and Naruto to become a real couple.

I practically bounced with excitement- regardless of how sick I felt- and I inhaled the fresh air hungrily. I checked the time on my phone once again and was surprised when the 20 minutes had gone by so quickly. I hopped off the ledge and shuffled into the classroom as quickly as I could; I hobbled over to a table and sat on it with my fingers caressing my temples to calm the throbbing.

I watched the clock patiently as the arms moved slower than usual. When the door finally slammed open 2 minutes and 47 seconds later I sighed with relief, I was beginning to think that he wasn't coming, "Narut-"

I immediately froze when my sight landed on the person I wanted to see the least at that moment of time, "Sakura," I hissed, "what are you doing here?" she smiled at me, as if she thought I actually enjoyed her presence.

"I'm here to see you Sasuke-kun," she stated as she took a step closer to me, "no, I'm here to meet Nar-" Realisation hit me like an extremely painful sack of bricks. How could I have been so stupid? If I thought about it rationally, writing a note wasn't something Naruto would do; he would march right up to you and tell you what he thought, not write a stupid letter. But of course I couldn't think properly because I was sick.

I stood from where I perched abruptly as Sakura advanced towards me once more. She was speaking, saying things about how she knew we were going to break up soon and how we were meant to be, but I couldn't hear her, not when a sudden nausea hit and I was almost doubled over from the churning in my stomach but before I could bend over properly, Sakura was on me.

She latched her arms around my neck and pushed her flat chest against mine before her stupid lips were kissing mine. I wouldn't even call it a kiss; it felt more like a dog slobbering all over me and made me feel sick all over again.

I wanted to push her away, scream at her that my lips were for Naruto and Naruto only but my arms felt limp at my sides. I was too weak, I felt to sick and she was only making me feel worse.

I didn't want this; I only wanted Naruto, kissing me, hugging me, being with me. Not Sakura, not anyone else; and in that moment, the door slammed open for the second time, Sakura finally released me for a much needed breath and hell was brought, in the form of a small and cute, blue eyed blond.

* * *

**Review replies:**

**Uzumaki Naho: **Hehe thank you, their first kiss is definitely something we should get hyped about. That's his personality, he does it unintentionally. Because misunderstandings are the birth of drama in most books. she tricked him and took advantage of his sickness that she didn't know he had.

**PrincessAnime08: **Not much of a story but when they were kids Kyuu's selfishness has gotten Naruto in a lot of trouble so it's like a reflex for him to balme it on Kyuu when he causes some of it. It isn't dont worry

**(Guest): **Makes sense i probably would have done the same thing too.

**CrimsonNight41: **You hit it right on the ball my friend, i was contemlating wether to do that situation or one where she says she'll leave Naruto alone if he kisses her and Naruto sees them but i thought this one would fit in better to what's going to happen after.

**falsedfaith691: **OMG I LOVE U 2! Haha woah steady there hirl, i can see the hate for Sakura basically rolling off of you. Yes, yes you did but i will accept a second one.

**nelle13: **Haha, on my email all i can see are the little star things. I officially hated her ages ago. Btw, if you haven't alreadt, go read the top AN!

**berry5tz: **Hehe thank you very much for your compliments and you're welcome.

Yeah, i guess the stress and then the sudden relief of the dituation just caught up to him because munites after dei left his room he fell asleep and woke up the next morning. Because of your amasing analysing skills, you have just mentioned something that will cause a plot twist to occur, do you know what? You're welcome, again.

**ToasterOven24: **Yea, siblings can honestly be a real hassle but you love them no matter.

**namvd: **She thought Sasuke was in love with her and tried to make him realise his mistake by kissing him- stupid i know!

**Teppen: **He didn't do it intentionally, blame Sakura and only Sakura! Hehe sorry, i love misunderstandings in storys! It's a kind of reflex for Naruto to blame everything on Kyuubi because of the trouble he had gotten into because of him when they were just kids. He really can't help it + it helps him cope with the anger when he blames someone. But yeah, i understand where you're coming from. I couldn't do it as fast as i did the other since i had school but i hope this was fast enough for you!

**sparrowhawk13: **Same, Naruto has to go through so much!

**AN: Please follow, fav and/or review!**

**It is 0:17 in the morning and im so tired since i did so much stuff today, you guys better be grateful! I'm going to sleep now, good night!**


End file.
